


Enraptured

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pining, the Luke/Hux is one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: The day Starkiller was fired, even though Luke Skywalker was in self-imposed exile, even though he was cut off from the Force, he could feel Armitage Hux’s powerful satisfaction.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a twitfic [here](https://twitter.com/coselia/status/1159244881606451209), though I've edited it quite a bit (for example, not sure what I was thinking when I said "years later" originally).

The day Starkiller was fired, even though Luke Skywalker was in self-imposed exile, even though he was cut off from the Force, he could feel Armitage Hux’s powerful satisfaction. That night, he dreamed of the beautiful man with the red hair and the enraptured expression, and the next day, he considered reconnecting to the Force to see if he could find him.

Before Luke gave in to his whimsy, though, his past came calling. To save his sister, his friends, and the galaxy, Luke projected himself to the surface of the mineral planet Crait and faced down the First Order.

Coincidentally, the beautiful man was there, standing next to Kylo Ren.

“You’re better than him,” Luke said into Hux’s mind, despite knowing that Hux was on the wrong side of the war and that he’d probably killed as many people as Ren, if not more.

“I know,” the man sniffed in Luke’s mind, like he was unimpressed, unsurprised, that Luke had spoken to him this way.

Soon after the battle, after he died, Luke manifested as a Force ghost in Hux’s chambers. He had to figure him out. To figure himself out.

When he saw what Hux was doing, he understood everything.

“I guess we have similar taste,” Luke said ruefully.

“Get the fuck out of here,” said Ren.

“I’m balls deep,” Hux retorted, oblivious.


End file.
